humiliation
by allways-love-you
Summary: when Lee finds a book in a library he never would have thought it would effect him so much.sasuke and lee switch bodies sasuke wants his body back but lee isn't planning on giving it up any time soon.funny drama about how life sucks. for sasuke that is
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my second ****story hope you enjoy it if you haven't read my first story please read it. This is a summary of the story. ****Hinata tells Gaara some important news.. I'm Pregnant. So now Gaara Hinata and Naruto her boyfriend have to go on a trip to the mist village so Hinata can get an abortion, but will she fall for Gaara or stay with Naruto? Sorry for my bad spelling. Rated M, due to themes and language. Enjoy! Chapter one**

**Sasuke **

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly to see his large room fill with picture of Gai sensei what the fuck?

He jumped out of bed to see he was wear green spandex. He looked at his bed the bed cover had a picture of Gai sensei and the pillows too. Sasuke walked slowly towards the mirror and glance in it. Sasuke Screamed because what he had just seen in the mirror was unbearable.

He was Rock Lee…

**Lee **

Lee woke up underneath a blue bedspread what where's Gai sensei? He looked around the bare cream room where is my Gai sensei? His bottom lip started to tremble. He got up, what I'm short and why is my black hair blue/black is getting in my face I got it cut yesterday! And my hair is always shiny and Black! Lee approached the mirror on the other side of the room in terror. And Lee like Sasuke screamed but unlike Sasuke Lee screamed with joy! Just what had wished for!

**Sasuke**

Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god Oh my god oh my god Oh my god oh my god. What's happening I can't be Lee I'm Sasuke I've got to get out of here so I can do something about it! Sasuke rushed to the shut cupboard and opened it to only find spandex all Green except for one it…was…pink what! Above it there was a label special occasions. The green one definitely, Green is not my colour but it is Lee's well I'll live.

**Lee**

Okay, Okay I'm not Sasuke I never get what I want I'm just dreaming. I know how I will fix this. Lee slapped him self/Sasuke across the face. OWWWW what the fuck that hurt Lee thought rubbing his face okay well I am Sasuke. Lee ran over to the cupboard on the other side of the room and opened the door the, God Sasuke has a lot of blue shirts and black pants… They will do for now.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke opened the front door and walked out. He was in the kitchen and… Gai was there… What the fuck is happening!

"You sure slept in honey" gai said smiling.

"Umm… yer" sasuke said trying not to look freaked out – hope it was working – he thought.

"I made your favourite pancakes!" gai said.

"I have to go I'm late for meeting a friend." Sasuke said in reply.

"oh… well come over here and give me a kiss before you leave" OH MY GOD this was too gay to explain… ewww… gai licked his lips. Gay paedophile!

"umm… late got to go" Sasuke ran for the door, but gai was faster and stopped him. Come on we did much more that just that last night." Gai said with what he thought was a sexy smile.

"Ummm I'm sick" yes this is good "I have aid's so umm you can't kiss me because I don't want you to die!" yes smooth sasuke smooth…

"If your going to die I want to die with you Lee, my love" and with that gai kissed sasuke.

**Lee**

I wonder how my hot sensei was doing god I love him. Well anyway, I also love Sakura, if gai ever found out he'll hate me. But I'm sasuke right now so I can have sakura if I want! Sasuke's is quite lonely. Lee thought looking around sasuke's empty apartment. Hmmmm… I can fix that with sakura. Lee walked out of the front door and though the hallway and down the stairs. He walked though a garden and then out a gate and was on the main street. Lee knew exactly what to do. He walked to his hair dresser.

**Sasuke**

Oh my god… this is disgusting yet enjoyable no just disgusting! Sasuke pushed gai back in what he thought was a dramatic way.

"No Gai I love you to much to hurt you like this" oh my god this was gay but it's something lee would say. "I must leave (this is so wrong) my love" and sasuke opened the door and ran.

"No wait, my love" gai exclaimed.

Sasuke didn't wait he kept running and when gai was out of sight he spat and wiped his lips!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if anyone reading this is gay, I have nothing against you.**** This is my second story hope you enjoy it if you haven't read my first story please read it. This is a summary of the story. Hinata tells Gaara some important news... I'm Pregnant. So now Gaara Hinata and Naruto her boyfriend have to go on a trip to the mist village so Hinata can get an abortion, but will she fall for Gaara or stay with Naruto? Sorry for my bad spelling. Rated M, due to themes and language. Enjoy! Chapter one.**

**Lee**

Yay, Karura (I chose this name because it's similar to mine was in today! She is my favourite hair dresser. Well I never get my hair cut being I don't have any but I bought the wig off her.

"Hi Karura" I said

"Umm hi who are you?" oh right I'm sasuke not lee. Lee mentally slapped his head because it would look stupid if he actually did physically,

"Hi my great friend Rock Lee said that you are a great hairdresser. And I was wondering if you could possibly do my hair exactly like Lees?" Karura smiled, obviously pleased by my nice comments.

"Sure honey" Karura said in a sugary tone that you use for 5 year olds… and then the sugary smile.

She led me to a green chair… my favourite colour except for pink… pink lee grinned to himself. Karura started to snip away at Sasukes ugly hair. Once she was done. It just didn't look right, oh that's right I know what's wrong.

"can I also have my hair dyed lees colour." After a few minutes of dying sasukes hair was the exact same style and colour as lees.

"Thank you" Lee said as he was paying Karura the money.

"No problem what was your name again?"

"Sasgay, I meant sasuke Uchiha" god I hate sasuke/gay he he he. Wait I just dissed my sexuality! Darn!

"Well, sasuke just between you and me Lees haircut looks way better one you than him" karura said sweetly. She could have said in the nicest voice but it still would have really hurt Lee.

"oh, thanks" it was the only thing lee could think of.

Lee left the shop in a sad mood, then realised what would make him happy **SPANDEX GALORE!!!! ** This was lees favourite shop lee practically skipped towards spandex galore.

**Sasuke**

Oh my god! Lee and gai are… are gay… and Gai's a paedophile… this is just too weird I always knew they were close and loved each other but I though in a father son way not in a sexual way… but where do I go if I go to kakashi how can I explain this then if I go to naruto he'll laugh. Well maybe I should just go to school (ninja high, I got the idea of ninja high off you tube (A.N.T ninja high) so funny and it's also where I got my first story idea from watch it and see it where I got "I'm pregnant" from but in the thing gaara says "oh fuck"). Sasuke walked alone the dirt track to school. Wait, he though maybe I should get some food first. I should have had the pancakes when I was offered. God what no I shouldn't have it took gai 5 seconds to just kiss me what would he have done in 10 minutes. Bad images of gay kinky bum sex (that was for you Naomi) oh god yuck get that thought out of my mind now. But yet I was enjoying it… hmmm… gai…. WHAT THE FUCK NO I'm not gai Arrrgggghhh I'm becoming like **ROCK LEE** sasuke ran around in angry hitting trees everyone around him were all think what the fuck?

**Lee**

Lee walked into his favourite shop and walked over to the pink spandex rack immediately. Being this was a very special occasion. Lee picked up a hot pink one and walked over to the front counter and bought it.

**Sasuke **

Sasuke only stopped his tantrum because he saw a very strange sight probably even more stranger than what he was just doing. There was a short male with ugly black hair which looked exactly like Lee's hair cut. And he was… in pink spandex. the male skipped over to sakura who was standing out side the school gates… sasuke couldn't hear there conversation but he sure heard them when sakura screamed.

"Oh my god sasuke what has happened to you!" sasuke said a very colourful swear word under his breath. What the fuck has Lee done to me…


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry if anyone reading this is gay, I have nothing against you.**** This is my second story hope you enjoy it if you haven't read my first story please read it. This is a summary of the story. Hinata tells Gaara some important news... I'm Pregnant. So now Gaara Hinata and Naruto her boyfriend have to go on a trip to the mist village so Hinata can get an abortion, but will she fall for Gaara or stay with Naruto? Sorry for my bad spelling. Rated M, due to themes and language. Enjoy! Chapter three.**

**Lee**

"Oh my god sasuke what happened to you?" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. Lee blinked away tears why way was everyone being so mean to him today. Lee couldn't tell sakura that he was sasuke because if lee did tell sakura he would defiantly not go out with him.

"Well Sakura" Lee said trying to be cool like sasuke (apparently) is, but Lee was failing miserably. "I just woke up this morning and thought that it was time to change. And I always thought that pink was such a great colour. It looks great on you. Plus my hair will grow back in a week or two." Lee thought sakura would be pleased by the compliment about her hair. But she looked far from happy, her eye was twitching…

**Sakura**

Oh my god… A week or two was he kidding?

**Sasuke**

Sasuke stood there staring at the ugly vision that stood before him. Why did Lee do that, its not like sasuke had ruined his appearance (not that anyone could do much more damage) that's just slack! **THIS IS WAR! **

**Naruto**

Oh there's Lee and Sakura. Naruto walked up the Lee from behind. What the fuck is he wearing pink spandex no it must be red or something like that, Lee wouldn't wear pink. As Naruto got closer Lee turned around and naruto realised two things one that they were pink spandex and two that it wasn't Lee it was… sasuke

**Sasuke**

Oh great now I look like an idiot in front of an Idiot! Sasuke marched over to Lee/Sasuke

"Le- I mean sasuke, can I talk to you… NOW!!!" sasuke said unpleasantly.

Lee turned around to see who was talking to him

**Lee**

Great……just great…

**Sasuke**

"Umm hi Sasuke" Lee said once they were out of ear shot of anyone.

"Don't 'umm hi sasuke' me! What the fuck have you done! Do you know how long it will take to grow my hair back!" sasuke screamed in anger.

Lee laughed "who said you'll be getting your body back?" Lee said raising one of sasukes perfect eyebrows "I found a ceremony thingy in a book in the library, I doubt you've ever been there, but back to the subject the ceremony I found was a permeant soul transfer like that ino does but its swaps instead of two souls in the same body." Sasuke was dumbstruck… sasuke tried to talk his lips were moving but there was no sound coming out of them.

**Lee**

God sasuke is stupid

"that's not possible you.. you were with Gai last night he would have stopped you" sasuke said when he had finally gotten his voice back.

"Smart but not quite sasuke. I did it when gai was asleep and it can work from miles away. All I needed was a picture of you which I stole from sakura when I was over her house. She has about 10 billion pictures. So I didn't think she'll miss one." Lee said with pride.

**Sasuke**

There was no other way to settle this other than to fight. Sasuke did the hand signs and then took a deep breath then blew though this index and thumb which were squeezed tightly together. But when he exhaled nothing came out where's the fire!

Lee laughed "you obviously don't remember that I… well you can't do jutsus"

"fuck"

a grin spread widely across Lee's face. But he shouldn't be smiling its his fault he didn't use the Sharingan to copy the jutsu he he he…

**Gai**

What did I do wrong I used my tongue the way Lee likes it (everyone remember sasuke thinking disgusting **yet enjoyable** (yes and I know the tongue parts a bit disgusting but you shouldn't say it wasn't expected in a M rated kiss)) Well I'll see him at school (Gai's a teacher) anyway. Today's Monday Gai thought grinning to himself, today's the day I 'help him my homework' im my private office. With the door lock and we will… ( I was going to say something else but that would make it MA15+ but you all know what I was going to write don't you? If you don't your seriously stupid) well I can just perv on him in class… until lunch gai licked his lips (sorry that I made Gai a horny Gay paedophile perv… he he he not)

**Lee**

"Sasuke your… your brother is here…" Sakura said to Lee/Sasuke. Yay I can practise my new found powers on him (as if that would work you'll have to find out in the next chapter.)

**Sasuke**

What the fuck is itachi doing here! And why of all days today when I look like… he glanced at Lee in horror… like that…


	4. Chapter 4

I hate all my readers for not reviewing or even reading! Actually I couldn't really care less. I do like reviews though. Please go to suberXxXduperXxXfun machine she is the best righter ever. Chapter 4 below. Sorry I didn't put any Lee and Itachi combat but I put something even better

**Sasuke**

Just as Lee was about to run off sasuke grabbed his hand. Sasuke pulled Lee towards him so there lip were only inches away.

**Gai**

I can't believe Lee is having an affair! I thought… I thought what we had was true love the kind that is for ever. Gai watch Lee's mouth breeze past his lips and to his ear. His lips moved but Gai didn't know what they were saying but he saw sasuke smile widely which Gai mistook for a flirty smile. They were holding hands too!

**Sasuke **

Sasuke let go of Lee's hand he had grabbed before

"do you understand me stay away from itachi or you will become the laughing stock of the whole leaf village!" like before Lee grinned evilly.

"Oh really?" Lee said raising an eyebrow

"Lee I would do anything please don't"

"anything" Lee said having mental images of sasuke giving him a lap dance. But wait he was sasuke so that wouldn't work…

"yes anything" sasuke pleaded

"Okay" Lee said once he had though of something. "Because no one has complimented me on how I look I want you to say sexily"

"you sexy, hot and delicious. I a sexy tone and voice so I feel wanted" Lee said.

Sasuke look at Lee okay that wasn't to bad.

**Gai **

I'm going to give Lee a piece of my mind.

"Your so sexy, and hot! And I soooo… delicious" Lee said in a sexy tone…

Gai felt his heart break inside his chest… my love…

Well there's only one way to do this we'll talk when he gets home. I can't teach today I'm too depressed now.

**Sasuke**

The day flew past he had to go to Sakura's house for some type of assignment task thing.

When he was walking to Lee and Gai's apartment he realised that gai might be there. Oh great… maybe Gai won't be there. Sasuke walked into the dark apartment he forgot that there was a step going down. So he tripped and fell his neck hit a hard object on the ground… and probably had left a red mark. Sasuke got up and then found the light switch and flicked it on.

Gai was sitting in an armchair facing him.

"Where were you?" he said. Then I think he noticed the red mark I just got.

**Gai**

Well he has been having fun hasn't he? I can't believe sasuke gave him a hickey eyeing the red mark. That's probably where he was for the past 8 hours from when school ended at 3pm to now 11pm.

"Sakura's and I don't want to talk just get to bed I've had a very exhausting day." I bet you have gai thought.

Sasuke moved to his room and locked the door.

**Sasuke**

Before he got to bed he ripped down the pictures of Gai sensei

A few hours late he heard some on outside the window when he looked up he saw Gai.

And he was wearing tight blue short shorts. With what looked like hand cuffs and he had a policeman's hat on his head tilted to the side…

OH MY GOD

He he he next chapter id funny and has a disgusting scene with sasuke and Gai don't worry I won't make it that bad just funny.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi sorry about the whole I hate reader that don't review sorry I got some really bad news about something that controls my future and if anyone asks I will not tell them. Only my friend Chloe knows… sorry Cynthia that I didn't tell you or Naomi but it is extremely important I'll tell you some other time. Chapter 5 (I think) below.**

_**Anyone who is uncomfortable with gay sex I**__** suggest not tho read this chapter.**_

Sasuke

OH MY GOD NO, NO, NO THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!

Gai swayed his hips and licked his lips. Ewww

"you've been a very bad boy… and you need to be punished…" Gai said, taking the handcuffs from his shorts

I'll leave the rest for all of you imaginations. Let's just say sasuke had a very sore groin the next day.

Sasuke woke up he clutched his groin or at least tried it hurt so much and he was still handcuffed so he couldn't move his arms or legs! God I wish that gai would undo theses handcuffs so I can put some clothes on. Gai was hugging him also with out clothes… ewww I got raped by my apparent lover…

"Hmmmppphhh, grunt, grunt, grunt hmmmppphhht" Sasuke tried to talk but the handkerchief in his mouth wouldn't allow him to say anything that made sense.

"Yer" gai said sighing "that was amazing"

WHAT THE FUCK it was disgusting and gross!

Maybe if I cooperate he will take the handcuffs off and I can kill him!

Sasuke pushed his hips in Gai's direction.

Gai smiled

"So you want more" sadly sasuke nodded. (Sasuke is gay – well at least I think so-.)

After 30 kinky minutes Gai finally undid the handcuffs the second he was released he kick gai in the face.

Gai was unconscious. Good time to make a run for it!

To the library (yes I know the library is a gay place for sasuke to go but it has meaning why he's going there!)

Sasuke carefully studied the books that were sitting on the tall shelf in front of him. He had politely asked the tall, slim, blonde twentyish librarian where to find book about ceremonies. She flashed a smile and pointed to where sasuke was now standing. Jashin ceremonies… what the hell is Jashin? I'll borrow it and find out. Ghost ceremonies, death to life ceremonies… death ceremonies… god will this ever stop! Yes finally body swap ceremonies. Sasuke slide out the book and walked over to the couch of the other side of the room. sasuke sat down and started to read.

Ingredients:

Photo of the person in which you want to sway with.

Mushrooms (ewww I hate them)

Toad

Water

Etc..

Method

at the stroke of midnight on a full moon drop the photo into a bowl filled with the other ingredients and 1 hour later you will swap.

So that's how he did it. He dropped it in and went to bed so that's how I woke up in his bed… Lee sure did his homework.

Sasuke went on reading about the ceremony he stopped reading when he saw how to reverse the swap.

Sasuke grinned this could be arranged…

Sorry this chapter was so sucky but I need to get the library and the book part into the story so I can use it in the later chapters. And I had to put something into the chapter to make it more interesting that's why I put the gai/lee/sasuke thing. And yet again I'm sorry if the gay part has offended anyone if they message me I'll apologise but if not. Well don't expect an apology. And everyone I seriously want you to read my friends story its about me!!!! Her penname is suberXxXduperXxXfun machine, her stories are so funny you have to read them there like 50000 thousand times better than mine, mine are more romantic and hers are more the tragedy in romance which is what makes it so funny if I'm wrong Cynthia you have the right to hit me at school.


	6. Chapter 6

**I haven't really said anything in the text up here lately so I'm going to say a lot right now. I know the last chapter may have seemed meaningless to some people [such as my self but it was actually quiet important the library part of the chapter will be used in the last few chapters. Let's just say these words describe the last few chapters. Virgin, sakura, death, life, mystery, revealed, misery, normal. These word describe what I want the last few chapters to be like but I'm not 100 sure yet the feel of the story might change but then again it might not so if the words above end up not describing the last few chapters… DON****'T BLAME ME! By the way anyone reading this I urge you to read suberXxXduperXxXfun machine's stories they seriously rock! I'm in the story Mind swap sakura and Laura. Oh right you guys probably wanna read the chapter now. Enjoy.**

**Just to forewarn everyone there's no gay kinky sex in this chapter **

**Sasuke**

So two more days til the operation, sasuke thought over and over again in his mind. All I need to do is become cooler so I can use sakura… but how? Perfect!

Sasuke walked down the main street looking at each shop to see if it was what he was looking for. There were a lot of hobo's one grabbed his leg, it was Keira. Sasuke couldn't believe that she had once been the most popular girl in the leaf village and she was once pretty now just looking at her made you want to throw up or toss your self of the side of a bridge (hope you enjoyed that Cynthia it did it just for you and maybe Nicole if she goes on my story) There was Ramen, general store, post office, library, fruit stall and the butcher. Where was it?! Sasuke looked far up the street of the left. And he saw it, his favourite shop! He ran up to it. It was a small shop, with fluoro flashing lights everywhere. It was also quite popular.

He walked up to Carla (a tall pretty red head (remind you of anyone Cynthia and no its not gaara or Mara!! (Jokes that's if you understood what the fuck I was talking about)))

"Hey, are you able to pick me out a great outfit that would make me look hot, and a hairstyle?" sasuke asked Carla. If it wasn't for Carla he wouldn't have fan girls at all.

"Er…sure." Carla said looking a tad scared well Lee's appearance is scary.

"Follow me" she said sweetly as she lead sasuke into the hairdressing part of the shop.

She pointed to a chair a few metres away from them. Sasuke sat down while Carla got the scissors ready. She came back and looked at Lee's glossy black hair.

"I think shorter would be better. What do you think?" sasuke shrugged no matter what she did it couldn't get much worst than it currently was. Carla stretched over him to get a magazine that was next to him. She picked it up and started to flick though it. Then her hands stopped flicking and she passed it to me. There was a picture of a guy with black hair that was spiked up in all directions his hair wasn't short but it wasn't long it was just the right length to spike up.

"Perfect" sasuke said (to be honest with everyone I think guys with longer hair are much, much hotter in real life and naruto. But Lee looks gay with long hair well he is gay but still.)

"Okay great" Carla started to snip away at his hair.

After 10 tiresome, yet exciting minutes later. Lee actually looked hot… his hair was silky black and shinny his eyes weren't so obvious and ugly. And Carla had managed to do something about his eyebrows they weren't so…so… bushy.

"Wow, you look really, really good" Carla said actually blushing.

"Umm yer thanks" sasuke said. Also blushing (what a fucking girl)

"So umm follow me" Carla said leading him back to the front of the store to fine some better clothes. As they were choosing clothes from large racks Carla told him that Green wasn't really a colour that matched his new hair style. And that he should go for greys browns and blacks (they were the first colours that came to mind)

They chose a few grey jumpers black shorts/pants (like what sasuke wears) and some brown grey and black t shirts.

"Thanks" sasuke said as he was paying for the clothes thank god lee was loaded. As hard as that was to believe apparently Lee and Gai had a joint bank account so whatever money Gai put in was then Lee's as well.

This is great sasuke thought know I have the looks now I just need the girl.

**Lee**

Lee looked at his alarm clock 10… great schools on in 30 minutes (I know it's a late time for school to start but they're ninja's for heavens sakes and it's a story it doesn't have to be perfectly accurate)

Lee got up and got dressed in one of the green spandex he had brought yesterday when he brought the pink one.

Lee brushed his thick hair and walked to school on the way to school he saw an ugly brunette trying to jump of the bridge in a suicide attempt but no one really cared less. Was that Keira yer probably and kept walking. He heard a splash. He looked back and Keira was gone in a way he was happy that bitch was dead and in another… he was even more happy.

Lee blushed who's what hot guy that's talking to naruto… and that butt its so…

OH MY GOD THAT'S ME/OLD ME!!!!!!!!

**Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes coz its like 10 and I couldn't be bothered to re-read it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again I hope you all like the last Chapter I know the story is losing ****its funniness so I'll try to add something in that's slightly funny. Well to my friends the last chapter was funny coz of Keira… don't worry I'll explain Keira is in a fanfic and she's like fucking perfect she has a bigger snake than Orochimaru and Keira has a better Sharingan than Itachi and she fucking pisses me off! So I killed her in my story. He he he… and no one cared less. smiles so that's the evil Keira story. Chapter 7 I think below.**

**Sasuke **

"So will you go out with me?" sakura blushed obviously the hair and clothes were working greatly.

"Umm… yes Lee I'd love to…" her cheeks were deep red and she was looking at the ground hoping that I wouldn't notice.

**Sakura**

I hope he can't she my cheeks there probably turned red… if I look at the ground he won't notice I hope.

"Great I'll pick you up at… 7?" Lee asked in a deep voice which I never noticed he had.

I heard a scream and turned around Sasuke was running at me like a maniac… what the fuck?

"DDDOOONN'TTT YOU DARE GO NEAR HER SHE'S MINE!!!!"

Lee grabbed my hand and we ran away from the spandex wearing evil.

Once we were around the corner lee looked at me intensely, he leaned in I think he was going to kiss me… I closed my eyes and puckered up my lips.

"You have a pimple on your nose"

Well that kind of ruined the moment I looked around to see who said that. And I was looking at konohamaru what a little bitch!

**Sasuke**

Okay that was funny I wasn't going to kiss her just lean in so she liked me more and would do the thing I wanted her to do.

Sakura leaned down to his level a slapped him hard across the face. Konohamaru ran away cry to iruka. Sakura will be in a lot of trouble later.

"Sorry about that" Sakura said in her perky idiotic voice which always pissed me off. I smiled thinking I only have to be nice to her for a few days that's not too bad is it. What the fuck am I kidding my self being nice to that annoy brat for 5 seconds is enough to make you wanna die.

"I got to go class…" sasuke said even though it was in the middle of lunch.

Sakura

Great konohamaru scared him off… or was it me no it was totally konohamaru Lee adores me!

**Lee**

Where are Sakura and Sasuke he's going to die when I find him he knows I want sakura but no he has to have her in both bodies doesn't he!

While Lee was cursing Sasuke he didn't notice someone approaching him from behind

"Le- oh it's you sasuke. Sasuke where's Lee its important that I talk to him." Lee turned around to see who was talking to him when he say gai his heart jumped. Then when he noticed the huge black eye he had he was frighten what has he a sasuke been doing[Remember sasuke hitting gai

"Oh my god are you okay gai sensei?" lee said.

"Yes but that's not the point where's Lee?" tears gathered under Lees eyes what has he done he loves Gai… but also sakura…

"I'm not sure I was looking for him too."

Suddenly a black and grey blur moved across the oval. Sasuke.

"There" he is turning his head away so gai couldn't see the tears that were dripping down his face.

"Thank you" gai said in return. I hope he has noticed the tears.

**Gai **

Good now lee and I can have a very serious talk about what happened last night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi people! This is my 8th chapter for humiliation and today I have pick random people and asked them to read my story. If you are one of the randoms thanks for reading!**** I wasn't quite sure what to put in this chapter so I did this hope you like it!**

**Sasuke**

Got to get away from sakura, got to get away from sakura, got to get away from sakura… sasuke sprinted across the oval as fast as he could. He turned to look if she was following him, because he was looking backwards he didn't notice Gai stop right in front of him.

Smash!!!!

Gai flew though the air and smashed into the ground only a few metres away.

OH MY GOD its gai the rapist… there's only one thing to do!

RUN!

**Kakashi [my favourite character by the way**

Kakashi who was on the other side of the oval saw the whole thing gai stopping right were lee was running everything.

Kakashi ran and stopped Lee before he could make a run for it.

Grabbing lee by the collar which worked perfectly kakashi said "what why did you do that lee?"

**Sasuke**

Great what am I going to tell him now? I can't tell the truth that Gai is a creepy gay paedophile rapist, can I?

**Gai **

That's the last straw I'm going to make my feeling for Lee public I can't stand this secret relation ship anymore!

Gai jumped off the ground and ran to where kakashi and Lee were standing.

**Sasuke **

"Gai raped me and I want to get away from him!" sasuke complained.

"ha ha, nice try but I'm not stupid Lee" kakashi said impatiently…

"what, I'm not lying kakashi sensei!" Sasuke screamed.

"Yer sur-"kakashi didn't finish his sentence because if he had of he would have been wrong because... by then Gai had ran over and spun sasuke around and kissed him.

Sasuke struggled but it was no use, gai had so much Chakra in his arms that no one could have broken free… except kakashi who saw that he didn't want to be kissed so kakashi snapped Gai's arms away from sasuke. Gai not expecting this feel backwards.

"why the fuck did you do that kakashi" (for all my friends out there picture him doing the oh ka-kashi thing on A.N.T the awsome, Gai sensei and for all the people out there at don't know what I'm talking about go to [A.N.T the awsome, Gai sensei (and I know awesome is spelt wrong but that's how they did it) on u tube and watch part one and two its so funny words can not even begin to describe its awesomeness!

"Oh let me thinks coz one, it's disturbing and two, he didn't want you to" kakashi said.

"He liked it… he liked it last night…" gai said with a sly smile.

"I did fucking **NOT** like it you raped me!" sasuke said in anger.

"Okay, okay sasuke school has ended the best thing to do is go home" kakashi said, by that time school had ended.

Gai grinned.

"But I can't I live with Gai…" a strange look appeared on kakashi's face.

"Okay fine you can stay with me then." Kakashi said glaring at Gai as gai had started to walk away "and gai I'll be telling iruka about this." Gai stopped for a moment. Then slouched and walked away.

"come with me I want to hear exactly what happened so I can explain it to iruka and get Gai fired… yes fired I hate him and have been wanting a reason to get rid of him for all of the time I've known him…" kakashi said. Kakashi and sasuke walked to kakashi's house once they were in the living room and sitting down.

"So what happened?" kakashi said questioningly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Worry people I'll as mojo put it 'tone down' on Gai's creepiness. Don't worry he won't even be in this chapter... hmmm... or maybe he will I haven't decided yet but he probably won't so don't get you panties in a knot (okay I have never said something that gay before) well anyway I love kakashi so so much so I just had to put him in my story sorry if you don't like it but hey that's life for ya. Chapter 9 below**

**Sasuke**

Sasuke told kakashi from the time he saw all those pictures of Gai sensei on Lee's wall to the part where he was running away from sakura, and all of the parts in the middle. Kakashi didn't even look shocked when sasuke told him about how he wasn't actually Lee…

"Well I didn't really think that you would wear pink spandex so it doesn't really shock me." Kakashi said simply "okay, well how do we change you back?"

"Well we'll need sakura, a wooden poll this book." He pulled the book out of his bag and flicked to the page were the ritual was and passed it to kakashi.

Kakashi examined the book and then passed it back to Lee.

"And we need at of that stuff by tomorrow…" kakashi said raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi sighed "okay I can get it" a smile appeared on sasukes face.

**Kakashi**

This is going to be a lot of work…

"It's time to go to sleep were going to have a big day tomorrow…" kakashi said standing up and walking to a door on the other side of the room.

"This is your bedroom." Kakashi said and walked away into another room he picked up the phone (LOL I know your all probably thinking phone what the fuck… well in one of the earlier episodes of naruto sakura said that she didn't have anytime to blow dry her hair so there must be electricity)

**Sasuke**

Sasuke watched kakashi walk away then he turned to the cream door and twisted the knob and opened the door. The room was orange and had a cupboard and a bed with blue sheets. Obviously kakashi is colour blind sasuke thought as he pulled the sheets on the bed down so he could get in.

Sasuke laid in the bed for 10 minutes thinking about most important thing at the moment how long will it take to grow his hair out again…what if his hair is stuck like that! Oh and also what if he's stuck like this (by the way that wasn't meant to be funny I was just pointing out how vain sasuke is and also gay)

**Normal**

Eventually sasuke fell to sleep while kakashi was calling people asking for favours so he could get the thing need for the ritual.

**Sasuke **

Sasuke opened his eye the orange walls were a wonderful shade of orange and the sheets were actually brown (so sasuke is the actual one whose colour blind…) that blended nicely into the room.

Sasuke staggered into the white kitchen.

"Morning" Sasuke said sleepily

"I made your favourite pancakes" kakashi said pleasantly…why did this should familiar …hmmm… (LOL I'm not in a billion years going to make kakashi gay so don't worry)

Kakashi saw the horror appear on sasuke face that he had remembered what sasuke favourite food was.

"You told me on a mission once when naruto was talking about ramen." Kakashi said smiling.

Oh… I remember.

"Thanks" sasuke said as kakashi put a plate pull of pancakes down in front of him. Sasuke munched down the pancakes.

"Okay time to go, your staying with me at school today far, far away from Gai." Only just then had sasuke remembered that he had, had a date with sakura yesterday that he missed… she's going to hate him…


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi people im so so so sorry about the block I sadly couldn't think of anything to write but now im back on track and will try to post two chapters a week and at the least one a week but its school holidays for me so I want to enjoy my free time while I can but i'm sorry I was a bitch and didn't posted any chapters for like… what was it 3-4 weeks or something I'm so so sorry and it will never happen again.**

**Guess what everyone out there that has ideas for the story feel free to tell me coz I desperately need them **

**Sakura**

How could he set me up like that he could have at the least called… this really makes no sense… Lee has been crazy about me since the day we met.

_**Flash back**_

**Sakura**

Lee was standing next to this really hot guy with white eyes [which she thinks is hot and I think is creepy and his powerpuff girl gone wrong... What was she thinking with that hair type she looks like a stuffed up bubbles…

The hot guy doesn't even notice her and started asking questions about sasuke. But lee sure noticed her.

**Lee**

I should ask her to be my girlfriend…

**Normal**

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Lee says… waiting for an answer

_**end of flash back [lol sorry I forgot what happened next I did spend 15minutes looking for that scene though**_

So how can he have ditched me like that when I see him today im going to make him regret the day he was born. Sakura clenched her fists. She wiggled slightly in her chair… where was he???

**Sasuke**

God I can't believe im late!! What will Iruka say… god… sasuke started to sprint… I shouldn't be think about iruka… what will sakura say… he shuddered in horror imagining her slapping him multiple times… god maybe I shouldn't go to school today… but what would iruka say if he knew he skipped school…

Fine im going to school

**Iruka**

"Naruto"

"Here"

"Sakura"

"Here"

"Sasuke"

"Here"

"Neji"

"Here"

"Tenten"

"Here"

"Lee"

Silence… I'll wait a few seconds… a few moments later

"Lee???"

Lee barged through the door…

"Here!"

"Okay… take a seat"

**Sasuke**

Sasuke scanned the room and he saw sakura sitting up the back and she had a seat free next to her. Sasuke started to make his way to the seat. Sakura gave him a dirty look and put her bag on the seat. Sasuke slid into a seat next to tenten… _smooth_…she probably didn't even think he wanted to sit next to her now…

**Sakura**

What?!?!?!?

**Normal**

Soon enough it was time for lunch…

**Sasuke **

Time to make my move


	11. Chapter 11

**C'mon just coz I had a holiday doesn't mean im bad I really needed one im sorry but I was depressed about my results in the yearly exams and other stuff and I didn't want my stories to be bad coz I was in a bad mood…sadly for my readers im going camping for 2 weeks in 5 days so I have written 3 chapters so that will make up for me being gone… and plz go to suberXxXduperXxXfun machine she writes the bestest stories and plz read the virgin diaries they're the best!!!**

**Sasuke**

sasuke approached sakura slowly from behind hoping she wouldn't notice him… sasuke knew after all of his years of being a fan girl idol… how to make them forgive you even if they have only liked u for 3 days…

**Sakura**

Sakura felt lee (sasuke) sit down next to her… she didn't move.

"Sakura…" lee said in a soothing tone

his soothing voice sent a shiver up her spine… how could someone that simple, calm and relaxed do something so, so hurtful… sakura stopped breathing as his hand gentle covered hers on her lap… he picked her hand up and held it with both of his…

**Sasuke**

this is going to make me sick… just remember sasuke your using her… this is not a heart felt moment your just using her…

"How can I ever make this up to you…?" sasuke said in what he hoped was a soothing, calming, deep tone…

sasuke brought his left hand up to her chin and moved her head to face him… god she was ugly (sorry I just hate sakura… hinata's much better)

**normal**

"I..." sakura's word barely made it past her lips… because now Lee's (sasuke's) were covering hers with his...

**Sasuke**

This is wrong in everyway imaginable…

**Sakura**

My first kiss I hope im not disgusting him…

**Sasuke**

What the hell is she doing with her tongue?

**Sakura**

Why is he pushing my tongue out of his mouth??? What?!?!? I must be doing something wrong

**Sasuke**

When was the last time she brushed her teeth!!! This is disgusting! Well at least her tongue is out of my mouth…

**Normal**

Lee (sasuke) pulled away from sakura…

**Sasuke**

This was the time… I had to ask her this will be my only chance…

**Sakura**

Sasuke looked meaningfully into her eyes…

**Sasuke**

"Sakura come for a walk with me I need to ask you something that's very important" sasuke said.

"sure" sakura said in her squeaky high pitched tone..

**Normal**

Lee (sasuke) and sakura walked calmly hand in hand though the garden located in the middle of the school…

"Sakura can you do me a favour?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again I hope u enjoyed the last chapter… the next few will be way more exciting. Promise…**** of and I will be away im going down the coast to the beach for two weeks so im sorry but there's not internet connection where im going… seriously you have to drive 5km (3 miles) just to get phone reception!!! So im sorry for the inconvenience it may cause anyone im deeply sorry**

**Sakura**

"So you were… and you want me to…" sakura said in an astonished tone…

"Er... Yes... I know it may be hard to believe but I was at kakashi sensei's last night that's why I missed the date coz of undone homework and I really want you to come on a date with me tonight…" Lee (sasuke) said (lol sorry u all probably thought he would admit to being sasuke not lee and that he needs she for the… oops to much info… he, he, he)

**Sasuke**

Please, please, please fall for it!!! Please!!!

"Okay fine meet me at my house at… umm 8 or 9?" sakura said in a calmed voice.

The later the better

"9 will be fine…"

**Normal**

The bell rang for 4 period. And lee (sasuke… okay im sick of saying this ok if its ever in normal or sakura or gai lee is sasuke. And if its in kakashi, Lee or sasuke… sasuke is sasuke coz they're the only ppl that know) and sakura set off in different directions.

Time flied by and soon enough it was end of school…

**Sasuke**

Okay time to go to kakashi senseis hopefully he has the ingredients I have mine…

**Kakashi**

Kakashi waited patiently in his living room for sasuke.

Sasuke opened the door to his apartment and walked gracefully in…

**Sasuke**

"Have you got her?" kakashi asked impatiently

"Yes have you got the other stuff?" sasuke said in reply.

**Kakashi **

"Yes" kakashi said and threw the brown paper bag at him sasuke looked through it and past it back to kakashi… (Okay this is starting to sound as if kakashi is a drug dealer…)

This conversation was way too serious… maybe I should fix that…

"So how did you um… get her to agree on a date…?" kakashi said simply

"Kissed her" sasuke said easily… and meaninglessly

A wave of rage and guilt washed over kakashi like a tsunami… rage coz he was using his comrade like she was a meaningless tool at sasuke disposal and guilt coz he was letting him.

Sasuke

Kakashi looks strange… maybe I should do something or say something…

"Er... sensei are you okay???" sasuke asked sympathetically.

Kakashi raised his intense gaze off the carpet a few metres away from him to sasuke enough to say…

"Yer… im fine"

"Okay good if your fine, I'll go and get ready for the date… can you start setting up the ceremony on the roof (which was flat coz kakashi lives in an apartment complex)?" sasuke said in a worried tone… he was still not sure kakashi was fine.

Sasuke searched his bag for something then threw It at kakashi… kakashi had fast reflexes as all great ninjas should have…he caught the object easily… it was a book… kakashi looked up but sasuke was already in kakashi's guest room getting ready.

Kakashi walked up a few fleets of stairs to get to the roof.

Kakashi about the ceremony as he walked up the stairs… kakashi was extremely good at walking and reading at the same time… after all he has been reading itcha itcha (make out paradise) for so may years whilst doing other things.

Even fought easy battles - such as his ones with gai which will come to an end coz his gai and there's allot of physical moment when fighting… - while reading his books and taught classes and many other things.

When kakashi got to the roof he opened the paper bag and lifted out a litre of pigs blood…(disgusting I know) and a paint brush kakashi drew with the blood a circle with about a two metre radius. Then drew a six point star in the centre each point reaching the circle just as displayed in the picture in the book. At each point kakashi wrote what the book said to write death, life, new, swap and then the name of each of the people swapping sasuke and Lee. Kakashi got a metal pole (like those lighting rods) the metal pole had a base, and placed it in the middle of the star and drilled each corner into the ground.

Kakashi took an iron chain with a iron lock and key out of the bag and onto a table near by.

Once everything was done kakashi moved down the stairs and into his apartment it was around 7:30 now. Time for faze 2. kakashi picked up a piece of paper and a pen. And started to write

_My dear sasuke_

_Can you please met me at the roof of 92 senpitsu road (ha I actually looked up Japanese words senpitsu means __writing or painting so ha I did my homework!!!) at 10 o'clock._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Now its only the matter of giving it to him…

A few minutes later kakashi was standing outside Lee (well really sasukes) apartment. Kakashi placed the note which he had tried to write in swirly girl like writing, he had made sure to put it in an envelop coz that's a thing a girl would do. He knocked on the wooden door and sprinted away…

**Lee**

Lee read the note carefully it never crossed his mind that it wasn't sakura

**Hope you guy enjoyed the chapter im going on holidays for 2 weeks in a few days so I'll have the next chapter up in 3 weeks…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lol, I had a great holiday! Really hott guy there…Anthony (Shhh!) well... this might be the last chapter, maybe, it depends. Well... I guess I should stop blabbering****, chapter 13 I think below.**

**Sasuke**

"Okay im ready how do I look..?" sasuke asked nervously.

**Kakashi**** (is hott)**

Kakashi inspected sasukes black shirt and jeans that were so low that you could see his (cute) love-heart boxers (sorry I had to add that, I love-heart boxers are so cute on guys. Not... that I would know (nervous gulp) his shiny short silky black hair was spiked up at the front (lol sorry I would have if I had a choice made him a really hott blonde, but hey… Kishimoto had to make him a dork… I did the best I could, well at least its shiny, not greasy)

"You look fine sasuke; remember all you need to do is lure her up to the top floor, while I make a shadow clone, into sakura for lee. Any questions?" kakashi ran his (perfect) fingers through his hair.

Sasuke shook his head to indicate no.

**Sakura**

Sakura was fixing up her make up when the door bell run… its only 8:30 sasuke was early… and it was…

"Gai-sensei? What are you doing here?" sakura asked in surprise.

"WHEREEE'S MAIII L-LLEE!!" he screamed… he was clearly drunk.

"Umm… im not sure. But he will be here in half an hour though" gai sighed.

"Ok"

"Do you want to come in gai?"

Gai dragged himself into the apartment…

"Why will he be here in 30 minutes?" gai said questioningly, in a unpleasant tone.

"Um… because we have a date at 9…" sakura said with a pleasant smile.

And that was when gai cracked.

**Gai**

He's… he's… he's cheating on me!!! I thought we had something special something that would last for ever.

But no, I obviously don't mean that much to him...

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!!! You... you little home wrecker!" gai ran from the apartment hoping to never see sakura, lee or the hidden leaf village ever again!

**Sakura**

Is gai high or something… home wreaker?

And.. he said.. Boyfriend…? Well… lee and I will talk about this later…

**Normal **

Lee (sasuke) stood out side sakura's door with a bouquet of red roses in his left hand.

**Sasuke**

Sasuke knocked on the door…

Silence…

Sasuke knocked again…

The second his fist hit the door it opened and he stumbled into the apartment. Sakura was in a strapless red mini (MINI!!) dress with sequins scattered everywhere… she had red lipstick that made her skin look pale but made her eyes stand out. Oh and red stilettos. (sorry red is just so cool! My friends would understand!)

**Sasuke**

Oh my god…

"We need to talk…" sakura said slowly.

What why would we need to talk.. what have I done…

**Sakura**

Sakura walked over to a chair and sat down in it. Sasuke took a sit on the other side of the room.

"Gai was here before and he had quite a bit to say about you…"

**Sasuke**

Gai…? What was gai here for oh my god he wouldn't have said anything would he???

Who am I kidding gai would have said something or I wouldn't be having this conversation right now…

"Umm.. Sakura I know gai might have said some confusing stuff.. but I swear im not going to kill u… its just for a little exp-" sakura's bright green eyes widened to there limits when she heard the word kill.. and that's when it hit him.. gai didn't know anything about the ceremony

**Sakura**

WHAT?!?!?!?!

"WHAT!!! All he said was that im a home wrecker! why would he say u want to kill me!!!!! WHAT aren't u telling me LEE (sasuke)!!!!"

**Sasuke**

Sakura was furious… if this is what marriage is like I want no part in it.

"Sakura sorry I didn't mean to say that.. I suffer from…" umm.. think sasuke think.. yes! "PMSing!!!" oh my god did I just say that…

**Sakura **

oh my god is... is he serious..

**Sasuke**

"I meant... sakura what im trying to say is.. im deeply sorry about what happened.. gai busting in like that… you were extremely brave.. okay?" lie much..?

sakura obviously loving the compliment smiled softly.

**Sakura**

Awww he's so sweet how could I have even thought.. well never mind.

"do u want to go now?" sakura said making sasuke blush.

And they left with out another word

Omg im so.. sorry that this was such a sucky chapter but I really couldn't think of anything… but next chapter i HOPE will be better. pinky promise okay that was gay but I promise!!! Not that anyone is reading it anyway… BURN! Sorry.. I've had a bad day..


End file.
